Tean Fortress 2 The Pyro Wakes Up
by Lloyd999
Summary: We all know the masked psychotic pyromanic third offensive character of TF2 right? Based off Meet the Pyro, when the Pyro finally snaps out from the fantasy, and sees the true reality his/her own eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The Pyro Wakes Up

狂しい放火魔

**Author's Note:** Hello, and hello. I'm quite new to this site, so I might as well introduce myself. I am new, however, I am not inexperienced in writing stories. Though, I've never really taken the time to write too many fanfictions. I am a huge roleplayer though. So, for my first fanfiction for this site, I might as well do a Team Fortress 2 fanfiction.

I'm planning on making this roleplay center around my favourite character, the Pyro. I'm actually going sort of free-bird with this, however, I have an idea of what I'm going to be headed toward. Though, just as a warning, I will be using some fan theories, some of them common, some of them my own, in this story (and not silly ones like how the Pyro is actually Flandre Scarlet) however, I will try and make them as vague as possible until a certain point. Though, one thing that's a factor is how this story is based off the newest Meet the Team video, "Meet the Pyro". You can check it out, actually it's better if you do check it out before reading this chapter. This chapter is basically a retell of Meet the Pyro, however, tells it more from the point of the Blu team, and basically the events that happened a little before and during the events of the video. Either way, it's an introduction to the Pyro, just as the video is. Whether I decide to continue or not, which I likely will, then I will. I like will be doing more TF2 fanfictions in the future, and I may possibly do other fanfictions as well, maybe Portal, but for now, TF2.

So, all I wish for is attention, really. How do I know I get attention? No idea, I'm assuming by views and favourites. Rated K for obvious reasons, K+ out of paranoia. And without further ado, please enjoy my story, revolving around my second favourite psychopath of spontaneous combustion and crazy fantasies (my favourite being Flandre Scarlet), the Pyro.

Chapter One – Meet the Pyro

The team of mercenaries prepared their defences. Every mercenary had their own skills, and thus, had been put into different parts of the plan. Each one had clothing that centered around their team color, Blue, or simply as they were commercially named, Blu. A cute way of spelling it, but in war, that doesn't really matter. Anyway.

The team had recently put their base of operations in a concrete and wood building, which they redecorated with their own team color, Blu, not blue, Blu. The area they had control over was an abandon wooden village, however, the wooden and concrete did make two story constructions. This, was pretty much in the middle of the Australian desert of which many of the conflicts they had with their Red dressed foes, (who, by the way, are not creative with their name at all,) mainly for land, though, to the mercenaries who fought this 'war', it never really seemed like that to either of the teams, but was rather like a competition, a deadly competition where pride was the most important feeling to have while fighting, some even thought of it as a game at some times. However, at other times, things could get really ugly, where it isn't even war, but just domination and torture, where one side has no hope of even having any survivors, rather than winning. This, could be considered one of those times.

Just days before, they had totally conquered this area, it having once belonged to their enemies, for sadly, they often owned all the good land. However, Blu did have their good times, and just days earlier was one of those times, where they totally dominated the area. It had been filled with Heavies (Heavy Weapon Men), Engineers and Scouts, with some Soldiers, and barely any medics. However, the Blu team were able to dominate them by using only a couple Snipers and Spies to take most of the heavy defense out, the Heavies and Engineers, before they really had time to notice them, and then their Demomen, Scouts and Soldiers came in and stole every point of control from them quickly, easily taking out the Scouts and Soldiers that tried to sneak up from them from every corner and try to fire down on them quickly before they could do so. After they had won, is when they started building up their defenses. So, what was there to worry about?

There was rumor that the Red team was planning on a major offense to recapture their territory, though they were unable to find out what, the last thing the Spy in their base was able to scream was something about being on fire. For some reason, unlike them, they could actually tell who the enemy spy really was disguising as. It's been said that Spy technology can be disabled by fire, like an automatic 'Spy-Check'. Before they had gone out this morning, the Blu team had discussed what type of offense the Red team (still poorly named compared to them) could be planning.

"I think their probably just gunna come up with a hoard of Heavies and Medics and try to take us down by force," suggested a Texan, sporting a hard hat and some goggles, and further suggested, "So it's best we strengthen our Sniper and Sentry Gun defenses. Them loud thick-skulled Minigun wielders think they can easily take down my Turret Guns, well, you've seen how wrong they are."

"Ah, you're just being plain naiive Metal-Head," spouted superiorily a man in a thick blue trench coat and a military helmet that was a size or two too big for him and hung lazily unstrapped over his eyes, which would have made the comment he just made seem highly ironic, "There's no way they'd do something that predictable, there just gunna try and sneak passed us with a couple Scouts, with some Demomen for back up, those Snipers can't hit those fast little maggots, and the Demomen will just blow up all your constructions with less explosives powder than real alcohol in their cheap drinks."

"Of course not!" shouted a huge bear of a man (despite being bare of hair) in a thick russian accent, "It's not possible for them to make big offense with puny men! They will bring in Soldiers and Spies, and they will kill us all, but such little men do not know how strong we are! We must bring in Sasha to kill their soldiers with Docter's help and you guys go find Spies!"

"I'm afraid my over-genetically large friend, you might not be correct," said a man who brought the whole team's attention to him. He wore a nice Blu suit and pants and had wore a ski masked of matching color (Blu of course). This man was likely the strongest strategist of the team, for he did not do a whole lot else unless he was needed. "My friends," he explained in a french accent, "All of your assumptions may be correct, but who exactly are we forgetting here?" The team looked at each other and shrugged. "I'll give you a hint, he was the one that found our Spy undercover." His incompetent teammates still didn't get it. He sighed, "Ze Pyro! Now, we all know exactly what a Pyro is capable of, right?" Many of the Blue team members shifted uncomfortably, for they already know of what their own Pyro was like, and he paled in comparison to what the Red team Pyro was capable of (despite being an unimaginatively named Red team member). "And this is the psychotic Red team we are talking about!" the suited man seemed to be a bit more frantic, "Their soldier keeps the heads of all the men he's killed and mounts them on a fence, their Demoman is a drunken lunatic, their own medic is a crazy mad scientist who preforms upmost gross surgery on his patients, I'm not even sure he has a medical license, even their Scout is merciless, and when that Heavy get's a hold of a sandwich, I don't even want to picture what happened to some of our unluckier comrades, so what of their Pyro, a member of their team even they fear?"

Much of the team seemed very uneasy, if not the whole team, seemed very uneasy, even the Spy was sweating as he spoke.

"B-but, come on, t-they wouldn't be entirely crazy enough to send that freak into battle alongside them," A younger man, more like a teenager, said nervously, to try and reassure himself, an attempt which was highly in vain.

"Alongside them?" the Spy scoffed, "Him alone could mean the end of us..." There was an uncomfortable silence in the group. Until the Spy once again broke the silence.

"Well, just in case, we should raise defense in ways for all three possible attack strategies mentioned earlier, but if the worst shall happen," he paused, "Don't try to fight, don't bother trying to sneak behind him, don't bother staying to get a good sniping target, just run. Hide if possible, but never get yourself trapped within any wooden constructions, do not approach the, enemy, do not even bother packing up. Scouts may be good at running, and I may be good at murdering, but to be honest, there isn't much of a choice."

狂しい放火魔

Blu team were scrambling to make as much defense as possible, for any possible offense the Red team would try and land on them. They had received word that in a battlefield only 10 miles ahead, their team was pushing the Reds even further back. So much for an awesome offense. But still, Engineers posted their Sentry Guns in the most convenient spots they could find, often close to control points or in spots that could be well defended with one, and put dispensers nearby them, and by now were already starting to work on teleporters. Demomen guarded entrance-ways that led to control points by surrounding them with some surprise sticky grenades. Heavies patrolled around open areas near control points, some having Medics follow them around, who often checked others to make sure they were fine, and often gave them an extra health boost as he passed before the two would wander int another area. A spy or two inspected corridors, checking for possible other spies, and making sure all traps and defenses in these corridors were strong enough, and also scanning the area for perfect escape routes and strategic shortcuts. Soldiers often stood in one place near control points, along with a heavy and maybe a couple scouts, ready to defend against any fighters, and many scouts stood at control points, or just ran around impatiently, possibly to guard unguarded spots if the attack came by surprise. Snipers were posted at high places, that people would often ignore, and usually it was hard to shoot somebody there. They were ready to take down powerful enemies quickly and efficiently, and also stood as watchmen for the enemy.

Then, as if waiting for an impending tornado, word came in the the Blu team 10 miles ahead were losing, but it was cut off right before they were to be warned. This made the team extra cautious, hearing that their companions ahead had suddenly went into a downfall, and there were likely no survivors. Then, minutes later, a Sniper spotted _it_.

** "I fear no man, but that, _thing_... it scares me."**

A man in a thick red asbestos lined fireproof suit walked passed the corpses of fallen Blu warriors and toward his next destination, a fire-ax, normally used for saving lives, covered in blood, hanging by his side.

It was evening now, and the setting sun glowed a bright red, illuminating the dust that covered the area that was being picked up by the growing panic of the Blue team members, and of the destruction that had taken place only ten miles away, of which the dust had blown in the direction the gas masked man was headed in. He was drawing close, slowly, people took cover as fast as they could. A Blu engineer abandon his station and ran through a wooden building entrance, locking the door behind him as so the Pyro may not break through, abandoning his companion, a Scout, and leaving him to die, as he pulled and pounded on the door, trying to get in, as more of the Blu team cowered in the distance, knowing that a panicked attack would not be a successful one.

** "No, I aint, I aint talkin' about that freak, alright? He's not here, is he?"**

The lack of a human kicked through a metal door. A Demoman hid crouched behind it, his only eye widening in fear, for he had dropped his grenade launcher, so all he had to protect himself was a body of scrumpy, which was already broken. A flamethrower dove in and scanned the area, a blue gasoline-lit flame quiver on front of a large funnel, as if even the tiny flame, that would soon be erupting in many flames, was afraid of the bigger object it was mounted on, and the even bigger object _it_ was mounted on.

The Pyro let off a short blast of heat and light, which illuminated the dark storeroom for a second, before busting out another steel door that let strait toward a control point. Then, as if it was his job (which it was) he started waving his flamethrower around and letting off waves of flames that clung onto wooden buildings and set them fully ablaze, setting nearby buildings ablaze in the process. Soon, a majority area around him was engulfed in flames. Some scouts and soldiers tried shooting at him, but then a large water tower that was fully engulfed in flames fell over them, a couple screams before them burning to death. A Heavy had fallen over and his legs were covered in steel rubble even he wasn't strong enough to lift off.

The Pyro seemed to be laughing in joy, which was muffled by his mask which covered his entire head, as it did it's duty. Then it saw the Heavy caught in the rubble. He grabbed his fire-ax from his belt, through it to his other hand and held it up triumphantly screaming in some kind of psychotic joy which made the Heavy think for a second the Pyro was going to help him out of the mess he was in, and then maybe kill him. No such luck. The Pyro ran toward the Heavy like a psychotic madman. The Heavy panicked and yelled, trying to get the rusting metal bars and wire off his legs. Though, when he finally ripped his leg out, only to see the Pyro looming over him for barely a split second for being mashed in the face with an object that could very well be the only thing more painful than being set on fire.

Then a Scout, who was likely the Heavy's best friend, came charging at the Pyro through fire and flames with his steel bad, rage filling his ears. They were surrounded by huge walls of fire. Though, as the Scout charged at him intending to break his skull, neck, or ribs, if he had any of those, however, the Pyro pulled another weapon from his belt, his Flare Gun. A weapon normally meant to shoot colored flares, now becomes a deadly weapon anyway. The Pyro aimed the Flare Gun right for the Scout's head and just a second before he was about to attack, a flaming blast just messed up his face and blew him back a couple feet into the flames before he even got a chance to scream.

As Pyro traveled through his flaming hell that he had just created, he spotted a fleeing Medic who had abandon his burning Heavy partner. He had been running toward a shed, but the Pyo spotted him, and he spotted the Pyro. "Oh nein..." the Medic muttered, before running as fast as he could into the shed. Only then he learned that this wooden shed was actually a wooden shed, meaning it only had one way in and one way out, however, as he tried to get back out, he noticed the doors wouldn't open, as they were held together by the Pyro's ax through the handles. He could see right outside, and saw the Pyro backing up with his flamethrower in hand. "NO!" he managed to scream out in English before the Pyro blasted his wooden prison full of burning execution.

The Pyro ran through each control point, claiming the area as his own by burning everything around it, causing many screams to the people who were guarding it, even the soldiers would eventually start screaming, sometimes without even coming up with a comment like; "I have no time for pain! I have a beating to do at nine o'clock" or "You cannot burn me, my heart already is flaming in rage!". A Demoman reached out for help, his legs missing, as something erupted in flames behind him. But a soldier ran passed him, barely noticing him. Sounds of many of the Engineer's machines being destroyed could be heard further away. A Scout ran in complete terror. A Sniper was forced to jump from a two story burning building, and hit the ground hard. He reached out the a person's ankle, a person who was still standing, hopefully a medic, and cried "HELP!" However, he looked up only to see the lifeless mask and a funnel with a small blue flame on front of it, before his face being melted off. The Pyro only tilted his head as if he was some innocent animal watching something curiously, having no idea what is going on is terrible cruel.

**"One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask..."**

Two men stand. A Pyro and a Soldier. The Soldier grasps at the gaping hole through his chest, before falling over, as his helmet roles into the distance. One thing had finished it's job and walked away joyfully, viewing his handiwork while whistling, flamethrower in hand. The fires were beginning to die out, but now everything was crumbling, and he seemed totally unaffected by the whole scene at all, but rather saw it as a scene of bliss and joy.

**"...what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?"**

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think of it so far. I know, most of the chapter was basically me retelling the whole 'Meet the Pyro' video with some newer additions and my take on it, but really, the Meet the Pyro video is basically what this whole story is based on. So, maybe, tell me what you think so far and if I should continue.

I'm kind of having trouble on some of the character's accents. I mean, yes, in real life I can imitate their accents perfectly, but their way of speech is a problem. I want to make it their accents visible, not like they all take the same, but yet I don't want them to seem rediculous (like putting the letter Z at least twice in every of Spy's sentances) but I guess I can work that out myself. As for the plot, you can't really tell from this chapter, but simply from the title, you can probably tell what may be to come. Next chapter will likely be a little silly, for it will mostly take place in the Red team's point of view, however, I think the chapter will begin right where this one leaves off from Pyro's point of view, but only briefly, and that will really be what starts the plot of this roleplay. No, the Pyro isn't Abraham Lincon, Cave Johnson, nor Flandre Scarlet. Though, I'd be epic if they gave Pyro a Flare Gun that shoots Combustible Lemons, though, I think maybe in the next chapter, I'll make a hilarious reference to that.

Anyway, TF2 belongs to Valve, and I'm not in any way connected to Valve, and this whole chapter from the Kanji down is basically all from Meet the Pyro, but my own interpretation of it, so really, I'm kind of ripping off that video, but it's a fanfiction anyway. Anything in bold is a quote from the video.

Lloyd999, we're done here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm glad people actually read this story and asking me to continue, and thankfully no negative comments. I thank all of you, for I didn't think I'd get ANY reviews, followers, or favorites, so, I really love those, tells me you all care, so I will keep writing just for you. But first, I should clear some things up.

One, about the who team name thing, I just wanted to come up with something to be cutely repetitive with, considering that's the kind of ridiculousness that Team Fortress 2 is about. Secondly, I always though it took place in Australia, still do, so, whatever. I'm not going to mention it much anyway. Thirdly, about my grammar. I am 100% an English Speaker. I am from Canada, so, that should mean my English be should awesome without hitch, eh? Joking, not about the Canadian part though. The only reason why my grammar will tend to be bad at times is because I write these fanfictions on my spare time, which happens to be 11:00-2:00 at night. I look at the clock right now, it's 2:01am. My last story was written at 11:30pm or something like that. So, if you see grammar that doesn't make sense, try to ignore it. I see errors in all you writers' stories too!

Anyway, just, enjoy the story. Starting now, 'cause this is kind of where the real story starts.

By the way, as a little bonus challenge, find the sentence in this chapter where I refer to the Pyro as a man, a woman and a genderless person at the same time.

Chapter Two – A Masked Brawl

It was worse than he ever really thought it'd turn out to be. The Spy had expected his half-wit teammates to run at first sight, but they still decided to fight for a couple seconds. Had they run, maybe half of them would have survived. But nobody had predicted an offense with a result like this, not even he did. Truly, the Pyro was a monster, likely worse. However, he was not going to let it end just like that.

The Blu Spy stood among burning rubble. The Pyro who was leaving, totally off guard, had not noticed him. Now, normally it would be stupid for a Spy to approach a Pyro, or for anything to approach a Pyro, however, the Spy was a professional. If you can charge at a crazed arsonist like a crazed gunman, charge at one like a professional agent.

The Spy pulled his revolver out of his coat. A couple well aimed shots might be the end of it. If you're The best target was either the head, or possibly that oxygen tank. They say the Pyro wears an asbestos-lined suit. This was highly unusual, because, though asbestos is very fireproof, it is also highly toxic. If the Spy could puncture a hole in that compressed oxygen tank of his, the Pyro could very well suffocate to death.

The Spy quietly approached the Pyro, trying to step on as much soft ground as possible, though, being quiet was second-nature to him. The Spy ended up standing in the open a couple yards away from the Pyro. The dead bodies and smoking rubble seemed painful to look at. The Spy held his Revolver on front of him, ready to take a shot, hopefully able to puncture the tank. However, just before he was able to take a shot, a gloved hand grabbed onto the Spy's ankle. An Engineer begging for help.

"Get off me you barbeque-fried clanker!" he shouted in annoyance. The Pyro turned around quickly to see the standing man. Looks like there was just one more to take care of. The Pyro approached slowly, flamethrower at the ready. The Spy struggled to get his foot out, but despite slowly dying, the Engineer had a tight, almost mechanical grip. The Spy was reduced to shooting his own comrade to ease his suffering. The gunshot rang through the darkening desert, not that anybody was around to hear it, or that anybody would be left to hear it. Looking up, the Spy felt the grip loosen, but saw that the Pyro was about to come too close, within flamethrower range. Though, this maniac seemed to prefer to do things at point-blank. The Spy only had enough time to do a moderately aimed shot, however, lucky him, he was able to give him a blast to the hand, causing the Pyro to shout in muffled alarm and drop his flamethrower. Blood splashed out of the hand. So he wasn't a robot, that rules out one possibility.

The Pyro was reduced to taking his smallish fire-ax from his belt with his good hand and fight with that. Then, the Pyro charged. The Pyro took a swing at the Spy, but the Spy ducked and used his Invisibility Watch to disappear into thin air. Ducking under his arms, the Spy ran so he could get a good shot at the Pyro's back. His cloak faded, but the Pyro swung with his ax and knocked the Revolver out of the Spy's hands, hurting his wrist. The Spy was forced to back up and pull out his butterfly pocket-knife, for he sported no more weapons than the two. The Pyro took another wing, but the Spy once again dodged to the side and managed to embed his knife deep into the Pyro's shoulder. Now weaponless, the Spy couldn't do anything to try and puncture the Pyro's oxygen tank. So, now he had to improvise, like a Scout might have done.

"Only one of us can be the victorious mask wearer!". The Spy yanked from behind at the Pyro's mask, which caused the Pyro to be off guard and panic. However, the mask was on tight, and it took the Spy some effort to pull it off. The panicking Pyro, yelling in muffled screams of alarm let it's feet give away, causing it to fall on her back, taking the Spy with him, causing something golden fly out of one of the Spy's pockets. The Spy's legs were caught under the Pyro's large suited body, but he continued to pull at the Pyro's mask with one hand, his other tried to each out for something like a rock, however, grabbed something round and shiny. A Pocketwatch. With one final tug however, the black mask slid right off.

狂しい放火魔

The Blu Spy yelled in pain as he had a fire-ax lodged into his chest, but it killed him instantly.

A man with a construction helmet, goggles, a red shirt and brown overalls walked through the steaming mess. He grinned at the flawlessness of his comrade's work. Though, after some searching, he finally found his Red Teammate, apparently adjusting his mask. His weapons were strewn all around the ground.

"Now this was a flawless peace of work, even I couldn't do better," the Texan Engineer said to the Pyro, "Sure'll teach them Blus to take us seriously next time, though then again, this is a bit of a reckless way of reclaiming territory." The Engineer walked up to his silent partner, a bit cautiously, but he knew that he could trust him. He then noticed the huge wound in his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna get that fixed up? The base is only Ten Miles away," he grinned. The Engineer then noticed the gold pocket-watch on the ground next to the Blu Spy's corpse. He picked it up and opened it, only to find not a face of a clock, but a circular meter similar to that of a Spy's Invisibility Watch.

"Now that I've never seen,"

**Author's Note**: So, how did you like this chapter? I planned to make it a lot longer, because I didn't expect this fight to take so long. I was planning for something like a random Scout to attack the Pyro, and which would result in the Pyro's mask being taken off, only to get a facefull of flames, making this scene a lot shorter, but then I came up with the Blu Spy, for I hadn't mentioned a Spy durring the second part of the last chapter. The whole point of this scene really was for how the Pyro really starts to 'Wake Up'. His/Her mask being taken off would begin it.

Spoiler Alert. Though, really, this scene had turned into me giving the Pyro a new enemy. The Blu Spy. In case you didn't recognize the Pocket-watch I mentioned in this scene, that is the Spy's weapon known as the Death Ringer, which replaces the Invisibility Watch. With the Death Ringer activated, you can't turn invisible on will. When you have it pulled out, if you get hit, it basically feigns your death by making it look like you died, but you actually turn invisible, giving the perfect opportunity for a surprise counter-attack or an emergency escape. It only has three weaknesses. One, it's battery doesn't last as long (but it charges faster) Two, you can't turn invisible on will, but when activated, you still can't attack. And Three, when you become visible, apparently it makes a ringing sound that alerts anybody nearby that your there. So, basically, I gave Pyro an enemy, which turns into an epic duel later on. I will be introducing some of the Spy's other weapons, like the Spy-cicle which can really help when you have to deal with Pyros.

As for the next chapter, it basically takes place at the newly claimed/re-claimed Red Base (haven't decided where yet) where basically, you get to see how the beginning of the Pyro's awakening begins to take into effect, and also to re-introduce the relations between the Red team members when they aren't helping each other mindlessly shoot, blow up, or otherwise harm the other team. This was planned to be put into this chapter, however, I'll have to move it, and possibly find more things I could add into the chapter.

Oh, and I'm planning to add a funny Portal reference into the next chapter, involving a certain CEO and his issue with lemons.


End file.
